


Blushing

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Lance has scored his first points in F1 at his home race, and Esteban's got the perfect surprise to reward his boyfriend.





	Blushing

****

Esteban smiled when he heard the sound of the hotel door unlocking. He’d spent an hour making sure that everything was perfect, and now he couldn’t wait to see his boyfriend’s face.

After every race, Lance had always been there with little gifts to show how much he loved him. Nothing big, a few chocolates, or flowers, always pink to match his helmet.

The Canadian grand prix, gave Esteban his chance to lavish Lance with affection, and as the icing on the cake, Lance had scored his first points.

Esteban had gone all out to show Lance how proud he was of him. He scattered pink rose petals over the bed, and there were chocolates sitting on the table, champagne chilling next to them. “Congratulations!”

Lance stood shocked, a smile on his face as he looked around the room.

Esteban grinned, rushing towards Lance, giving him a kiss on the cheek as he led him to the sofa.

“You did all this for me?”

“No, I did all this for my other boyfriend.” Esteban laughed, sticking his tongue out as he reached over to stroke the side of Lance’s face.

He stared into his eyes, grinning as his pupils went wide, and Esteban leant in for a kiss, his lips saying more than his brain could.

“I’m so proud of you.”

Lance blushed, and Esteban reached over to pour the champagne.

“I thought that you were going to be on the podium.” Lance gave his hand a little squeeze, and Esteban smiled.

“I will be, today just wasn’t my time.” Esteban held his glass up as Lance did the same. The delicate clink of glass rang out as he imagined what it would feel like to taste the champagne on the podium.

He smiled as he thought about it, and when he looked up Lance was biting on his lip, his eyes drawn to the bulge in his jeans. Esteban took the glass out of his hand, setting it down on the table as he leant in for another kiss, pushing Lance back on the sofa.

The kisses got more passionate, but the position was awkward, and Esteban had one foot on the floor to stop himself rolling off. He went to reach down so that he could unzip Lance’s jeans, but he ended up knocking one of the cushions down, interrupting their kiss.

“I don’t really think there’s space on the sofa for this.” Esteban giggled, getting up so that Lance could do the same.

“Good job we have this nice big bed.”

“I like the way that you think.”

Esteban reached out to take Lance’s hand, pulling him to his feet and dragging him towards the bed.

The scent of the rose petals mingled with the smell of sex, and the champagne tasted sweeter from Lance’s lips, their bodies pressing together as Esteban let out a needy groan, his senses overwhelmed.

Esteban moved to straddle Lance, ducking down for a kiss as he angled his body to make sure that their hard cocks touched, leaving them both gasping for more.

Their relationship was still new, but Esteban was a quick learner, and he had already figured out quite a few ways to leave Lance breathless and begging for more.

He nuzzled at the side of Lance’s neck, his hand wandering lower as his heart raced, their date nights so far had involved a lot of heavy petting and some very enjoyable grinding.

Esteban felt a rush of confidence, and he sat up, stripping off his t-shirt as Lance reached out to stroke his abs, his ribs visible as he stretched. He knew he was lanky even compared to other F1 drivers, and he embraced it, putting on a show for Lance.

Flexing his skinny arms, he made sure that he was grinding against Lance with every roll of his hips, watching him writhe on the bed as he felt sparks rushing through his body.

Esteban tugged at the button of Lance’s jeans, his grin shining out as he licked his lips, making sure that Lance was watching. He’d never given a blow job before, never received one either, but he was sure that he could make it good.

Pulling down Lance’s jeans and boxers he felt like a sex god, fully in control as he admired Lance’s hard cock. The lightest of touches had Lance squirming on the bed, and Esteban smirked as he teased him, trailing kisses along the inside of his thigh.

Lance let out a needy moan, his hands gripping at the duvet as he begged for more, and Esteban was only too happy to oblige.

He licked his lips, putting on a show even though Lance wasn’t watching, his eyes screwed shut as the feelings overwhelmed him.

Esteban wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock, the taste not as unpleasant as friends had led him to believe, a salty tang like sweat and sex mixed together.

It felt so good to hear Lance gasp and moan, his hips bucking as Esteban found his rhythm, sucking and slurping on the tip.

Esteban’s new found confidence had him taking more into his mouth, getting braver with each inch, and then he felt Lance’s cock hitting the back of his throat.

He gagged, his stomach lurching as he retched, bile spewing out, and he recoiled in horror at what had just happened.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry.” Esteban buried his head in his hands, blushing as he tried not to look at the mess that he’d made.

Lance compressed his lips, and Esteban could see that he was trying not to laugh.

“It’s okay.” Lance stroked the side of his face, the laughter bubbling over as he rested his forehead against Esteban’s. 

“I’m so embarrassed.” Esteban grimaced at the mess, and Lance smiled, leaning in for a kiss before changing his mind at the last minute.  “I’m going to brush my teeth, and then I’ll clear up the mess.”

Esteban shuffled off to the bathroom, the sound of sheets rustling making him blush all over again, and he couldn’t look Lance in the eye as he got into the shower.

There were only a few spots on the duvet, Lance had taken the worst of it, and that only made him feel guiltier. He dabbed at the stain with a damp cloth, laughing at himself as he shook his head.

Dumping the cloth in the sink, he slunk into the shower to join Lance as he started blushing all over again.

“I’m so sorry.” He laughed, burying his face against Lance’s shoulder, and Lance stroked his back, comforting him. “I’m an idiot that threw up on my boyfriend.”

“It’s the best blow job that I’ve ever had.” Lance laughed, slicking his wet hair out of his face as Esteban giggled, relaxing under the warm water.

“It’s the only blow job that you’ve ever had.” Esteban tried to keep the surprise out of his voice, smiling as he rested his hands on Lance’s waist.

Lance’s laugh was soft, and Esteban felt at ease.

“The next one will be better.” Esteban stuck his tongue out, laughing as he felt all the awkwardness fade. He felt so loved, and he was glad that they could laugh it all off.

“I love you.” Lance‘s voice was so quiet compared to the roar of the water that it took Esteban a second to figure out what he said.

The smile on his face said it all, he was hopelessly in love with him, and Esteban felt his soul brimming over with happiness.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
